You Say the Sweetest Things
by snipershezz
Summary: Peter didn't hear the last part of the sentence, his brain stuck on the word he'd never associated with either of them, "Your – your what!"


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter Quill,

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** Space Pirates, Romance, Love, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Family Fluff, Bonds, Marriage, Peter is Happy, But Weirded Out, Humour, Yondu and Kraglin are Awesome Parents, Fun at Peter's Expense, This is to Make Up for what I do to them on Day 6, Which I Hate Myself For, I Wrote This Instead of Adulting Today,

 **Summary:** Peter didn't hear the last part of the sentence, his brain stuck on the word he'd never associated with either of them, "Your – your what?!"

 **Prompt Three:** Bonds

 **A/N:** The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

 **Part Three of** _ **Yondu Week 2017**_ **.**

#yonduweek

* * *

Today they almost died.

That really put things into perspective.

Made people do things out of the ordinary.

Yeah, that must be it.

It was either that, or he _had_ died and this was hell.

That was the only explanation as to why Kraglin had Yondu hoisted up against the corridor wall and was attempting to suck the Centaurian's tongue out of his mouth.

Peter was most definitely dead and this was hell.

"I – _What_?" Was the only thing that managed to come out of his mouth.

The two froze.

Kraglin's tongue curled around Yondu's and a blue hand halfway down the taller man's pants.

That in itself would've been hysterical had Peter not been utterly horrified.

Both men turned their heads and stared at the other man.

Kraglin was the first to speak, "Oh – hey Peter."

"What are you _doing_?"

Yondu glanced at Kraglin then back at Peter, "Should think that were obvious Quill. We almost died today, so I'm kissin' ma husband. Nothin' beats 'we almost died sex'."

Peter didn't hear the last part of the sentence, his brain stuck on the word he'd never associated with either of them, "Your – your _what_?!"

Kraglin released Yondu, sliding him gently back on his feet.

They exchanged another look.

 _That_ look Peter knew, that was the one they gave each other when he was being completely dense.

Peter thought back through the last twenty years of his life.

Nope, there was no wedding in there.

That was _definitely_ something he would've remembered.

"You're _married_?! Since when?"

Yondu frowned, he spoke slowly, as if talking to an idiot, "Since before we picked you up as a boy Quill."

"What? How did I not know this? What the _hell_?!"

Kraglin snorted, "Seriously Peter?"

"I mean I knew you guys were close but –"

Yondu tried to hold in a laugh and failed, "We share a _bed_ Pete how could you not –" He dissolved into chuckles.

Peter stood there with a horrified look on his face, "Oh _God_ , all those strategy meetings were cover for –"

Kraglin laughed, "He's really serious, isn't he?"

Yondu nodded, still chuckling.

"You had a strategy meeting _every day_!"

"A man's got needs Quill." Yondu leered.

"Oh _gross_. You just ruined my childhood, _ruined_ it!"

Kraglin smirked, "I think we did that the day we picked ya up."

Yondu grinned back at his mate, "Oh come'on now, we did alright with tha boy. He ain't dead. He's a half decent Ravager too."

"Did you just give me a _compliment_?!"

Yondu shrugged, "Yer ma boy ain't ya?"

"Mine too." Kraglin remarked.

Peter shook his head violently, "No. No. This is too weird. You guys are married, and you're giving me compliments, and saying I'm your kid?! Someone has fucked with the space time continuum because I'm in the wrong universe right now."

Kraglin raised a brow, "I'd quote Doctor Who, but I'm afraid ya might have a aneurysm."

Peter closed his eyes and held up a hand, "Please don't. Today, has been fucked up enough. I'm going to go to my room and go to sleep and pretend this," he waved his hands in the air, "never happened and that I didn't just catch my parents making out."

The Hraxian nudged the Centaurian, "He just admitted we're his parents."

"I'm leaving now before a rabbit turns up with a watch and complains about being late."

Yondu grinned, "That's Alice in Wonderland. I used'ta read that to you as a kid."

Peter frowned, "You – you did?"

"Yeah. It were yer favourite."

"I don't remember that."

"Don't suppose ya remember callin' me Papa either." Kraglin said almost sadly. "Ya only did it for a little bit when ya first were here but it were kinda sweet."

"No I don't." Peter stared at the two men in front of him, seeing them in a whole new light. He smiled, "This is weird, it's great, but it's weird. I'm gunna go before I spew something super sentimental and make an even bigger idiot of myself." He walked away, muttering to himself, "I can't believe they're married, those two should be a train wreck but they aren't. Oh God, all those time they'd take a shower together – ewww! Oh man, and the cheesy pet names, and the cute play fights and they're always buying each other little presents, and giving those cute little private smiles. Fuck! I am such an _idiot_! Of course, they're married, they're stupid in love. It's adorable and disgusting and super cute and gross and – I think they broke my brain, yep broke it –"

The muttering faded from their hearing and Yondu slung an arm around Kraglin's waist, "We raised a good kid darlin'."

"Ain't ya glad I convinced ya not ta deliver him like we was supposed to?"

"Yeah, good thing that." He turned, giving Kraglin a half-lidded gaze, "Now, where were we?"

Kraglin hoisted the shorter man up over his hips, his voice dropping to a purr, "I believe we were celebratin' still bein' in tha land o' tha livin' somewhere along tha lines o' me fuckin' you through the mattress."

Yondu smiled as his husband palmed the lock to their cabin and walked them inside, "You say tha sweetest things darlin'."


End file.
